owobotfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Trisquel Whare/False facts
False facts When I first started using the (or "Owobot Wiki", as it was then called), back before 24-Nov-2019 when I registered an account here, this place was a barren wasteland, a desert. The Founder of the wiki had long since deserted it, and was not even playing OwO any more. The information on the wiki itself was sparse, inaccurate, and out of date. And yet, it was still getting regular visits from the OwO player community! That was when I saw the need, saw that OwO players wanted a Wiki about their beloved game. That was when I decided to revive the Wiki, to give it CPR and bring it back to life. Questions of accuracy In those early days of taking over as Bureaucrat of the Wiki, I did some searching through the OwO Bot Support (OBS) server in Discord, for any mention of the word "wiki", so that I could get a feel for how the player community had been discussing it there. I quickly learned that, while one or two comments at the start of the Wiki's life were favorable, the majority of comments about the Wiki were negative. I often saw comments like "wiki isnt updated", "needs a proper maintainer", "someone kind of half made it then left", "old as hell", "not been updated for a long time", "its not that good", "whoever made it didn't plan to finish obviously", "lots of info missed out", "they have wrong info", "its so outdated", "there's no wiki to rely on", "there isnt really any info on wiki", "wiki needs to update", "the wiki is so outdated and wrong", "someone should update this" (link was provided). Questions of authenticity Then there were the questions about the provenance of the Wiki, and the fact that the Founder was not an OBS staff member, bringing the authenticity, authority, and reputation of the Wiki into dispute. Even Scuttler himself touched lightly on this issue at one point, stating simply that "someone made a wiki""Scoot". (2018). Timestamp 1531951309943, in . Accessed 21-Dec-2019 from https://discordapp.com/channels/420104212895105044/420107107203940362/469262548097826817, but at the time he didn't have a link to it. Some others, including OBS staff, have not been quite as positive on the subject, with comments like "an unofficial wiki was made, not been updated for a long time", "welp, thats not from us staff", "It's not run by obs staff, (s)o anyone can do anything", "Just a rando made it". Answering these questions The thing is, comments like these, questioning both the accuracy and the authenticity of the Wiki, cut to the very heart of what a Wiki actually is. You will see me quote this slogan often, and I'll keep on repeating it. I think it is something that FANDOM, the hosts of our wiki, use in their promotional material too. "For the fans, by the fans". That is what our Wiki is, and what all wikis are, at their most fundamental. If you think of Wikipedia for instance, on the About page, they say of themselves... "Anyone ... can write and make changes...". The same applies here on the , and that "anyone" includes you! There is no requirement to be a staff member of the OwO Bot Support server. If it were left up to Scuttler alone to write everything about everything to do with his game, the documentation would never get done, because his focus needs to be on adding new features and finding and fixing bugs, and that's perfectly understandable and expected. What would you prefer, that he spends his time writing about how to catch a , or that he writes new code to create a whole new animal in the game? His staff, similarly, have plenty to do as well, with mowoderating the Discord chat, and everything else they do day-to-day. Even then, on top of all that, some of them choose to contribute to the Wiki as well, and we're extremely grateful for their contributions. The OBS staff have no doubt been selected for their roles because of their wealth of knowledge about the OwO game, so having them contribute here is a huge bonus for us! But that doesn't mean you can't contribute to the Wiki too. Even if you're not "staff". Even if you're not Scuttler! You still have something to contribute. See how many complaints there were above, which mentioned how inaccurate the Wiki was? If each one of those people, rather than complaining to their friends about how crappy the Wiki was, if they all mucked in and fixed the mistakes on the Wiki themselves, then by the time I came along, or the next new OwO player comes along, the Wiki would have been a much more accurate, informative, and useful tool for everyone. 14:15, December 20, 2019 (UTC) References Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/accuracy Category:Blog posts/authenticity Category:Blog posts/provenance